This invention is directed to a control circuit for an electronic digital display wristwatch and in particular to a control circuit for facilitating the operation of a digital display electronic stop-watch.
While stop-watches have taken on various forms, aside from the single elapsed time measurement function achieved by all mechanical stop-watches, such measurement functions as measuring elapsed times, portions of the total elapsed time, two coextensive or partially coextensive elapsed periods of time, and the like, are satisfactorily obtainable in mechanical stop-watches. Primarily, it is not possible to provide such information in a mechanical stop-watch since only a single time measurement mechanism is provided. Moreover, each of the respective functions requires an additional winding crown to achieve such functions. Accordingly, it is necessary to utilize a digital display electronic timepiece in order to provide each of the respective functions. Nevertheless, although winding crowns are not needed on an electronic timepiece, the greater the number of functions performed thereby the greater the number of switches required to control such functions. Accordingly, a control circuit for operating a digital display electronic stop-watch, which circuit is operated by a minimum number of switches is desired.